1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a suspension system for a vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a damper operable in conjunction with a pressure-sensitive valve that affects dampening characteristics of the damper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle suspension systems typically include a spring component or components and a damping component or components. Traditionally, mechanical springs, such as metal leaf or helical springs, have been used in conjunction with some type of viscous fluid based damping mechanism mounted functionally in parallel. More recently, compressed gas acting over a piston area has replaced mechanical springs as the spring component in some contemporary suspension systems. Dampers typically operate by restricting the flow of working fluid in a chamber housing to slow the movement of a piston and rod, especially during a compression stroke. Restrictions within dampers are typically preset for “average” use conditions and are not adaptable to varying conditions.
What is needed is a damper valve that operates at a user adjustable threshold and permits dampening to occur as needed or desired. Such a damper may be “tuned” to anticipate certain road conditions and/or rider conditions, especially with vehicles like bicycles or motor cycles. What is needed is a damper tuning function operating in conjunction with a gas spring to permit additional characteristics to be added to an overall suspension system for improved performance.